User blog:Echo Spy/Wiki Adoption
Hello, Criminal Minds Fans! Let me start off by saying this won't be the most perfect post ever, lol. I'm MasterMystery A.K.A Jay. I've been watching the show for so long, so I do know more than the basics, but I have joined recently and I've been making sure that these articles are tended for and updated alongside my incredible peers in this cool community. This wikia has tried twice on creating a new admin, but both times failed because said users had been in a conflict that has since been resolved. I admit I was part of that conflict, but only as a therapist in remediating each side. I do not represent a conflict of interest but a buffer zone. I am Switzerland, your epitome of "true neutrality". Some members have nominated me or voiced their approval of me becoming the wikia's new admin, which was an unexpected pleasure. I promise to keep doing the wikia good. I consider myself a good choice nonetheless. Although I wasn't even my first choice for bureaucrat, you can agree that this wikia desperately needs a new bureacrat, and with it, a new admin team. You can trust me - I have both admin and bureacrat experience, as I'm an admin and bureau on three different wikis and in the process of becoming another bureau on another wikia. I also have coding experience and posses the leadership qualities. I do plead with you that you consider me, because this wikia desperately needs a new bureaucrat and I do hope you see me as such as my friends and users do on my other wikias. From creating new templates to seasons to new mental illnesses categories and pages, you will continue to see me work and strive to continue adding on this magnificent wikia. This wikia has some candidates before me but it seems I'm the only one willing to volunteer at this point. There aren't many candidates who are willing to run a large wikia, and there are even less users who are qualified and capable of running such a large wikia. I think I can understand why you would want to oppose me, but remember - I might be your only choice so far, but I am a very qualified and wise choice if you have read this post in its entirety. An opposition will only delay the process of gaining a new admin and increase the vulnerability of this wikia to frequent vandals and trolls. And, if I am to become a bureacrat, I will need new admins to help me administer this large wikia plus more editors to help build upon it more. We all need each other's help to maintain the wikia. I hope you consider me, because I am a great candidate who will continue to create, update, and maintain pages, and socialize with the best of users like you. Again, if you feel unsure, please read this post again and think of sake of the wikia. If you still have any questions, comments or concerns that feel you need to share with me, please leave a message on my talk page. I'll respond ASAP. So please leave your vote below! - Have a great day, and I hope you enjoy Season 13. Regardless of what happens, I'll be happy to work alongside you guys. :D Category:Blog posts